xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Garrett Summers
Garrett Summers (b. September 10, 2036) is a Cheyarafim mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Chris Summers and Kari Natchios, and the grandson of Nightwing, Phoenix, Daredevil and Elektra. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team ?. He is also a Gryffindor wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Gatomon. Garrett is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Guthrie family, the Larkin family, the Murdock family and the Natchios family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Garrett is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Garrett is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Garrett has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' He can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people he is trying to fool, not the number of people he is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' He can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' He can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person’s brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' Can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' He can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, he could increase other mutant’s powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Chlorokinesis: Garrett can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, fruits and flowers, even moss and fungus. He can cause plants grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure, and revive withered or dead plants. Weaponizing the plants allows Garrett to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at his will. He can cause horticulture found, i.e. wrap of vines, to grow and climb around a target's neck, causing choking, or even strike with plants. A more subtle technique is to release damaging toxins and pheromones, affecting targets in which conditions should be treated quickly with ailments. Garrett can understand the overall well-being and conditions of plants, as well as fully interpret their emotions and communicate with them. Molecular Manipulation: '''The ability to manipulate energy and matter on a molecular level, which could be either the users own matter or that of their surroundings and nature. It is an extremely rare power and is one of the most powerful. A wielder of this ability can do virtually anything and change reality itself. As Garrett has not had this power for a long time, it has never been yet shown in its entirety. Wielding it to its fullest, the possessor of this power can create and control all forms of matter and energy, for example: fire, water, air, electricity, etc. It could also be used to simulate virtually any power and ability. '''Superhuman Senses: Garrett has superhuman senses of smell, taste, touch, balance, and hearing. *''Superhuman Sense of Touch:'' Garrett's sense of touch is so acute that his finger can feel the faint impressions of ink on a printed page allowing him to read by touch, though laminated pages prevent him from touching and thus reading the ink impressions at a much faster pace than a normal person would be able to read. The rest of his skin is equally sensitive, enabling him by concentration to feel minute temperature and pressure changes in the atmosphere around him. Even with his senses of smell and hearing blocked, he can feel the presence of a person standing five feet away from him simply by his or her body heat and disturbance of air. *''Superhuman Sense of Smell:'' Garrett's sense of smell is so acute that he can distinguish between identical twins at twenty feet by minute differences in smell. He can detect odors of an atmospheric concentration of thirty parts per million. Further, his ability to remember smells enables him to identify any person he has spent at least five minutes with by smell alone, no matter how he or she might try to camouflage his or her natural odor. *''Superhuman Sense of Hearing:'' Garrett's sense of hearing enables him to detect an acoustic pressure change of one decibel at a pressure level of seven decibels (whereas the lowest threshold for average human hearing is twenty decibels.) He can hear a person's heartbeat at a distance of over twenty feet, or people whispering on the other side of a standard soundproofed wall. Through practice, Gabriel is able to control his hearing acuity, mentally blocking out specific sounds like his own breathing and heartbeat, all ambient sounds to a normal human level of perception, or all sounds but a particular sound he is concentrating upon. **''Lie Detection:'' Garrett can tell whether a person is lying by listening to changes in his or her heartbeat. *''Superhuman Sense of Taste:'' Garrett's sense of taste enables him to detect the number of grains of salt on a pretzel. His ability to remember tastes enables him to determine every ingredient of a food or drink he tastes, as long as there are at least twenty milligrams of that substance present. *''Superhuman Sense of Balance:'' It is a common misconception that balance isn't a sense, but Garrett's balance centers give him equilibrium on par with Spider-Man. *''Radar Sense:'' Garrett can also sense the proximity and arrangement of objects about himself. Garrett's "radar sense" functions via his brain's generation of energy within a certain portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. The signal emanates from sending regions of his brain, after which it travels outward, bounces off objects around him, and returns to receiving regions of his brain. Via this ability, Garrett synthesizes a very close analogue of three-dimensional human sight. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Garrett may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Garrett's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Garrett is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Garrett can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Garrett does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Garrett dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Garrett possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Garrett possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. Abilities as a Ninja 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Garrett is proficient in three nature transformations, earth, fire and Yang. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards earthchakra, being able to use several high-level earth-based jutsu without hand seals. Garrett is also very experienced with fire-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest fire jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). Medical Training: Garrett's natural control of his chakra had been taken to new heights, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training he had done with Crystal. With his excellent chakra control, Garrett had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown himself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In his training to become a medic-nin, Garrett had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time, as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. 'Genjutsu' Genjutsu: While used less often, Garrett has shown proficient skill in genjutsu, which he can use as a set-up for stronger attacks. 'Chakra' Chakra Control: Early in his training, Garrett discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. 'Dōjutsu' Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Garrett possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was about 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. Powers as a Wizard 'Abilities' Garrett has the ability to read texts written in Braille. Genius-Level Intellect: Garrett Summers is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. He is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Garrett is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his Summers' ancestors. Master Strategist and Tactician: Garrett has spent most of his life as a ninja, a team leader of his team and being the fifth generation Summers (son of Chris Summers, grandson of Crystal Summers, great-grandson of Cyclops and the great-great-grandson of Corsair); he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Garrett has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Gabriel holds black belts in several different combat styles. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Generation X, Garrett is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Garrett is fluent in many languages including English, Greek, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Portuguese and Latin. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sais, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Garrett is trained and excels in astral combat. Expert Tracker: With the aide of his hyper-senses, Garrett is able to track objects and people from miles away with ease. Strength Level Class (?); He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over (?) tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Radar Sense Disruption: Whenever Garrett uses his superhuman senses, it render him extremely vulnerable to excessive sound, odors, etc., which can temporarily weaken his Radar Sense or if he is bombarded by too much sound at once, Garrett can easily be immobilized, which causes him great pain and leaves him disoriented. Once the disruptive effects wear off, his Radar Sense is able to return to its normal calibration. Darklighter Poison: As he is a Whitelighter, Garrett is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' Garrett bears an extreme resemblance to his grandfather, many have even confused the two for each other. Garrett is strikingly handsome with light brown hair, fairly tan skin, deep blue eyes and a dazzling smile. Like with Zac, most girls at Xavier High swoon over him. *'Hair:' Garrett has short brown hair, usually kept in a messy fashion. He normally doesn't have any facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' Garrett has two known tattoos; the crest of Light on his right wrist, and a poppy flower. *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Garrett carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows his Gatomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Garrett carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Light around his neck. This allows his Gatomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Graceful Dahlia: Garrett wields a large, elegant looking scythe called the Graceful Dahlia in battle. The handle of the scythe is a pastel green color, and the blade is a rose pink. This evokes an appearance of a plucked flower. The connection between them is yellow and resembles pieces of the Organization logo. Garrett attacks with wide slashes and spins. He can also turn himself and his scythe into a lethal pinwheel and fly around the battlefield, causing heavy damage to anyone who cannot dodge out of the way. Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Garrett purchased an 10" (wood) wood wand with a (core) core in 2046. 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:Greeks Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Shinobis Category:Wizards Category:Assassin Order members Category:Grey family Category:Summers family Category:Larkin family Category:Guthrie family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2047 Category:Virgo (sign) Category:Characters Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Orbing Category:Cheyarafim Category:Healing Blood Category:Healers Category:Fire Release users Category:Geokinetics Category:Crest of Light Bearers Category:Flight Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Earth Release users Category:Yang Release users Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Hufflepuffs Category:English Category:Grimm family